Shi no Hikari
by JayVeeEne
Summary: “I’m Yuugi Mouto. I’m small, short, and basically pathetic in most people’s eyes. Why? Because, compared to Yami, I’m obviously not that best.”


**Daku Sora:** I reposted, 'cause it was needed.

**Title:** Shi no Hikari

**Rating: **PG-13 due to language in this fiction.

**Summery: **"I'm Yuugi Mouto. I'm small, short, and basically pathetic in most people's eyes. Why? Because, compared to _Yami_, I'm obviously not that best.**"**

**-**

**Yuugi's P.O.V**

Death. Isn't it usually depicted as a cloaked skeleton holding a scythe? Sometimes, it is, other times—it assumes the form that suits the dying person best. Like mine.

I'm Yuugi Mouto. I'm small, short, and basically pathetic in most people's eyes. Why? Because, compared to _Yami_, I'm obviously not that best. Who could be better then an ancient pharaoh? An ancient, handsome, and strong, might I add, pharaoh.

For fucking sakes, he saved the entire world. And me? I save _nothing. _If it weren't for Yami, I wouldn't be friends with Jou, Honda, and Anzu—hell; I wouldn't have saved Ojii-sama from Pegasus if it weren't for fucking-Yami.

Now, about Death; amazingly I saw mine. It was coming for me. At the time, I was stupid, foolish, and young. Yami was still a spirit back then, and I had everything that Yami had now. Friends, family, and…I was famous too.

Death was a woman for me. Black, but yet white. Her hair was raven black, her eyes too, and her skin was flawless white. Her hands were empty, now scythe, she wasn't even wearing a cloak. A simple dress was all that covered her.

She gave me, a choice. Whether to live, or to die. Now, you might say, 'Obviously, you want to die.' True, that is now, how about before? I didn't. But, Death seem to favor me, now that I think about it, she wanted to **protect** me from this hurt, pain, and sorrow.

I refused. Who wouldn't have? Death had turned away; she looked like she wanted to slap me. I remember her last words before she vanished, "I gave you a choice, and you now cannot rejoice. Yuugi Mouto. I tried to save your soul. But forever more will there be a torn hole."

I woke up that day; feeling refreshed, and thought it was a dream. A mere dream. That's what I wished everything was now. I became…the shadow of everyone.

I laugh at this, how ironic. My yami was the shadow, and I was the light; it is the opposite. I became like air to them, to Anzu, to Jou, to Honda, to Ryou, hell, even to Seto, and Mokuba. It hurts, but I got used to it.

They used me as something fun. I guess that's what I'll always be, a toy that is tossed aside when it becomes worthless. _Like a toy…_that will always be in my heart.

I began to cut myself—my teacher once said that it was girls who cut themselves in suicide and boys—well they just die. I guess I am a girl, I'm so weak, and I want people to suffer.

Ushio kept targeting me again; Yami won't protect me anymore, he hates me, I'm a toy. I wish Yami loved me like Ryou, and Bakura, or Malik, and Marik. Isn't that amusing? I love the man who is causing my pain.

I will always love him, even if I tried not too. But not in this lifetime, perhaps in the next it'll be different.

Uh-oh…I cut myself too deep. Oh well, no one's here to save me—might as well die. I'm staring at my skin, it's marred with faded, and recent cuts, and scars. The new one outshines them all, blood slips out quietly. It doesn't hurt anymore, once you've been in pain, you become numb.

I see Death again. The same. The same black and white. _Beautiful_, she beckoning me again, shall I go? Well, duh. What would you do?

Her hand touched my head, and…she's asking me whether to live or to die. I nod. But first, I want to leave a message for m'dear family, friends, and Yami.

_Dear people,_

_Guess what? I'm dead. Wow, that was obvious wasn't it? Well, life sucked being around people like you. Amazing, right? You guys just dropped be like a sack of potatoes._

_Oh, by the way, Ushio kept beating me up. I hope you care. _

_To Yami:_

_Guess what? You can laugh all you want. I love you. I know. Shocked? Well, I guess love hurts. Kill by the one you love. Inside, and out._

_You leave you light behind, left back in the dust. To take my friends, to take my family, to take away my life. I hope your judgment with Death goes bad. I hope I never see you again. _

_Though I will, after all, I am your light—light cannot exist without its darkness, neither can darkness survive without its light. Ciao. See you in the next lifetime. _

_With hate, and love,_

_Yuugi Mouto—Former Aibou (Partner)_

There. I'm done, the note it becoming slightly crimson, that can't happen. I pushed it aside, and look at Death, and she smiles. It's soothing, yet foreboding. My spirit is lifting out of my body; I guess this is the end. It doesn't hurt, not at all, I look at Death, and my final words are:

_This is my end. _

Death is smiling, and nods, taking my hand, "This is your beginning."

I leave. I ignored the calls of my name, "YUUGI!" That's strange—they care now. Oh well, too late to turn back.

_Goodbye._

_-_

**Daku Sora: **Bleh…


End file.
